Bain
Bain was a Man of Dale and the second king of the renewed Kingdom of Dale. Biography Born in the year TA 2925 of the Third Age, Bain was a man of Dale, son of the famed Bard the Bowman. It was during his time as king, after his father's passing, that many party gifts of different varieties were ordered for use at Bilbo's Farewell Birthday Party in TA 3001. Bain presumably died in TA 3007, as that was when his son, Brand, became king. Brand would later fight in the War of the Ring at the Battle of Dale, where he was slain.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix B: The Tale of Years (Chronology of the Westlands), "The Third Age" Portrayal in adaptations The Hobbit film trilogy Bain is shown to be in his teens in the latter two Hobbit films and is played by John Bell. There are two additional, invented members of his family, Sigrid and Tilda, who are his sisters. In The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, Bain is present with his sisters when his father returns home with Thorin and Company. After hearing the Dwarves recite the tale of how Lord Girion used Black Arrows against Smaug, Bain added that Girion once managed to dislodge a scale off the dragon. Later, as his father returned from a tapestry shop, having discovered Thorin's true identity, Bain informs him that the Dwarves had left to raid the armoury. The next day, as the Dwarves set off for the Lonely Mountain with the support of Lake-town, Bard's house again became host to Fili, Kili, Óin and Bofur, as Kili was gravely ill from Morgul poison and no one in town was willing to help. As night fell, they felt the ground shake as the Dragon awakened. Bard then reveals that he had one last Black Arrow in his possession. As he and Bain made their way to the Dwarvish wind lance atop the Master's mansion, he asked his father why he never told him about the Black Arrow, to which Bard retorts that he didn't need to know. But as the town guard begins searching for Bard, Bain helps his father in hiding the Black Arrow while Bard is captured and imprisoned by the order of the Master of Lake-town. Unfortunately, the Dwarves of Erebor awake and infuriate Smaug, who flies out angrily with the intent to destroy Lake-town. In ''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'', Smaug reaches Lake-town and begins mercilessly burning and destroying the town and its people. Bard is able to free himself by using a rope made of cloth and using it to latch onto the nearest moving object (in this case, the Master of Lake-town's neck), and break open the door. Running on the rooftops to the highest tower, Bard uses all of his arrows unsuccessfully shooting at Smaug, but, right after Bard runs out of arrows, Bain appears with the Black Arrow and hands it to his father. Using the pieces of the destroyed tower to build a make-shift crossbow, Bard puts the shaft on Bain's shoulder as a base for the arrow. Bain bravely stands straight so Bard can correctly tilt the arrow toward Smaug, who touches onto the ground in front of the tower and mocks the father and son. As Smaug charges forward, Bard launched the arrow into the weak spot on the dragon's chest, nearly taking out Bain's ear, but causing Smaug to tumble out of control past Bard and Bain and into several burning houses. Smaug, terrified, lifts into the air, but dies and falls back to earth, crushing Lake-town. Bard and Bain survive, however, and Bain proves his worth helping Lake-Town survivors and later participating valiantly in the Siege of Dale. LEGO Bain is one of several characters to appear in minifigure form in LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game and its associated toy-line, which are both based on Peter Jackson's films. Voice dubbing actors Gallery Translations References Category:Kings of Dale Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:Men of Dale and Lake-town de:Bain es:Bain fr:Bain it:Bain nl:Bain pl:Bain pt-br:Bain ru:Баин